board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Luigi's Contest History
Who is Luigi? Believe it or not, Luigi has been around since the original Mario Brothers. Unfortunately for him, he was little more than the character that gave Player 2 something to do when Player 1 had died. Luigi had more of a front line role in Mario 2, but he went back to being the understudy in Mario 3, arguably the most popular Mario title ever made in Mario's illustrious career. But it would get even worse for Luigi. He was once again reduced to the role of understudy in Super Mario World, and the only appearance he made in Super Mario RPG was as an unseen sprite hidden behind a house in Rose Town. If that weren't bad enough, Luigi didn't even make an appearance in the massively hyped Super Mario 64. Even Yoshi was in the game, but there was no Luigi to be found. Luigi had done next to nothing for himself under the Nintendo spotlight until Luigi's Mansion, which was a launch title for the Gamecube. The game was decent, but it portrayed Luigi as the cowardly brother to Mario. Meanwhile, Mario was busy setting up his next smash hit, Super Mario Sunshine. Once again, Luigi was nowhere to be seen in the game. Luigi was Mario's shadow from the start, and he has yet to make any real strides to break that image. He hasn't appeared in two of Mario's most popular games, and in other games, he has been little more than the sideshow. In games where Nintendo tried to give Luigi a personality, he is portrayed as the coward of the Nintendo series. While this gives him some personality, it doesn't exactly give him the type of personality that appeals to people. "...the eternal understudy..." -Super Smash Brothers Luigi's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 17-9 Summer 2003 Contest - North Division - 3 Seed * Northern Round 1 --- Defeated (14) Ratchet, 70550 74.54% - 24099 25.46% * Northern Quarterfinal --- Lost to (6) Squall, 46232 39.79% - 69958 60.21% * Extrapolated Strength --- 30th Place 24.43% Summer 2004 Contest - Hyrule Division - 4 Seed * Hyrule Round 1 --- Defeated (13) Pac-Man, 51008 67.73% - 24299 32.27% * Hyrule Quarterfinal --- Lost to (5) Yoshi, 34382 45.52% - 41151 54.48% * Extrapolated Strength --- 30th Place 22.96% Luigi was one of the single most hyped characters in 2003. Not only was he expected to break the 3 seed curse, but he was also expected to be a threat to not only Samus, but possibly even Link as well. That all changed after two matches. Against Ratchet, Luigi managed to go from being up 85-15 to not even getting 75% of the vote by the end of the poll. But if that weren't enough, one of the single greatest collapses ever took place in the next round. After Luigi took the initial lead, Squall came back to not only beat him, but he came back and beat the hell out of him in a 60-40 rout. It was one of the single biggest embarrassments ever seen in the contest spectrum, partly because Luigi was so hyped, and partly because he allowed Squall to do this to him. In 2004, Luigi proved that his choke act was no fluke in 2003. In the Nintendo stacked Hyrule division, Luigi was placed in a very winnable four pack with the likes of Pac Man, Yoshi, and Ryo Hazuki. Yoshi and Luigi handled their business, but in a match specifically designed to give Luigi a free pass to the Sweet 16, Luigi choked once again, this time losing to Yoshi in a match that was never in question after the first few minutes. Luigi has gone from being massively hyped to being an absolute laughingstock, and he has proved that he may not get into the Sweet 16 unless he is placed in a fourpack with three fruitcakes. Summer 2005 Contest - Chaos Division - 2 Seed * Chaos Round 1 --- Defeated (7) KOS-MOS, 70232 66.00% - 36187 34.00% * Chaos Semifinals --- Lost to (3) Tifa, 47705 46.64% - 54588 53.36% * Extrapolated Strength --- 21st Place 28.70% For the third year in a row, Luigi scored a first round blowout before losing in the second round. However, this year was vastly different than the Luigi of years past. In the two contests prior to this, Luigi was expected to win his second round match. We all know what happened in those. However in this contest, Luigi was left for dead after Tifa's killing of Vyse. Hardly anyone gave Luigi a shot at doing well, yet he came out and gave Tifa quite the fight before finally going under. Yes it was another second round loss for the eternal understudy, but it was arguably the finest example of strength we've ever seen from him and was concrete proof that he had increased in strength somewhere between his 2003 loss to Squall and his loss against Tifa. Summer 2006 Contest - Blast Division - 2 Seed * Blast Round 1 --- Defeated (7) Zero, 69851 53.71% - 60207 46.29% * Blast Semifinal --- Defeated (3) Kirby, 55812 52.31% - 50890 47.69% * Blast Final --- Lost to (1) Sonic the Hedgehog, 52760 39.81% - 79761 60.19% * Extrapolated Strength --- 21st Place 33.61% After many disappointments, Luigi *finally* managed to break through and get out of the second round. Oddly enough, it was in the first contest in which people expected him not to even get out of the first round. Zero was a huge favorite going into that match, and Luigi completely dispatched him before following it up with a hard-fought SFF win over Kirby. His run finally came to an end in failing to break 40% against Sonic, but his fans were happy enough with Luigi making it that far. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 5 - First Group * Division 5 Round 1 --- 1st place, 62987 45.96% - Mudkip, 37971 27.71% - Pit, 25650 18.72% - Tingle, 10436 7.62% * Division 5 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 39230 28.11% - Ganondorf, 43349 31.06% - Mudkip, 34851 24.97% - Vergil Sparda, 22130 15.86% * Division 5 Finals --- 2nd place, 33242 23.48% - Master Chief, 50156 35.42% - Ganondorf, 31809 22.47% - Yuna, 26384 18.63% * Contest Quarterfinals --- 3rd place, 32179 23.07% - Master Chief, 44799 32.12% - Dante, 37086 26.59% - Pikachu, 25420 18.22% Luigi just keeps taking it one step further in every contest. He was given a joke of a fourpack in the first round, though Mudkip turned out to be a bit more troublesome than we thought. It took Weegi a while to get past the Pokemon in the second round, and he stayed within striking distance of Ganon for the third round. When the time came, he took full advantage of it. He scored a monumental upset of supposed Noble Nine breaker Ganondorf. Sprite round or not, Luigi was considered to be a level below, but he managed to win. If it hadn't been for Pikachu getting in the way, he might have made the semifinals of the entire contest, but one step at a time. At least this time, he lasted just as long as big brother Mario. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 2 - First Group * Division 2 Round 1 --- 1st place, 55362 39.68% - Liquid Snake, 46173 33.10% - Roxas, 26662 19.11% - Sho Minamimoto, 11309 8.11% * Division 2 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 35630 27.88% - Liquid Snake, 39084 30.59% - Bowser, 29000 22.69% - Phoenix Wright, 24072 18.84% * Division 2 Finals --- 4th place, 21647 15.91% - Mario, 44537 32.73% - Mega Man X, 40050 29.44% - Liquid Snake , 29823 21.92% This was another solid performance for Luigi, although he had to deal with way too much LFF this year. He scored nearly 40% in the first round, but perhaps his most important and best performance came in round 2. Although Luigi finished in 2nd place behind Liquid, somehow he ended up on the stronger end of LFF against fellow Mario Bros. character Bowser. Prior to this contest, the established hierarchy had been Bowser > Yoshi > Luigi, but after Luigi came out on top against Bowser and Yoshi's bad showing this year, some are thinking that now Luigi is the strongest of the three. Of course, he was still no match for Mario in round 3, but he still had a good contest. Winter 2010 Contest - Hyrule Division - 3 seed * Hyrule Round 1 --- Defeated (14) Meta Knight, 36374 65.70% - 18986 34.30% * Hyrule Round 2 --- Defeated (6) Amaterasu, 31026 59.59% - 21036 40.41% * Hyrule Semifinals --- Defeated (7) Weighted Companion Cube, 48613 64.84% - 26360 35.16% * Hyrule Finals --- Lost to (1) Link, 16669 28.87% - 41062 71.13% * Extrapolated Strength --- 29th Place 28.87% Luigi was able to win three matches for the second time in his career. He put up nearly 60%+ on three decent combatants but eventually fell to the champion Link. Will we ever see a Mario vs. Luigi? Summer 2013 Contest - Division 3 - 2 Seed * Division 3 Round 1 --- 1st place, 19844 64.69% - (17) Balthier Bunansa, 7077 23.07% - (26) Jade, 3753 12.24% * Division 3 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 14638 42.77% - (5) Big Boss, 14931 43.63% - (11) Ness, 4654 13.60% 2013 was known as the Year of Luigi, a media campaign celebrating Luigi's 30th birthday which also included the release of a few Luigi related games. He was able to score one of the highest percents of the contest, albeit against weak opponents in the first round. Sadly a Nintendo character, Ness was standing in his way in the second round and despite putting up his best effort Luigi was unable to win over Big Boss. Had this been a fair match Luigi would have won, but that's multi-way contests for you. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 7 - 1 Seed * Division 7 Round 1 --- Defeated (16) Miles Edgeworth, 22397 77.47% - 6514 22.53% * Division 7 Round 2 --- Defeated (8) Frog, 17681 61.63% - 11008 38.37% * Division 7 Semifinal --- Defeated (13) Tails, 22581 69.65% - 9840 30.35% * Division 7 Finals --- Lost to (3) Tifa, 15149 48.64% - 15997 51.36% Pushing Mario and seven other Noble Niners to a later bracket helped Luigi get a top seed. While again winning three rounds, he had performances showing he was worthy. Still, Luigi couldn't win his division in spite of a site-wide Nintendo boost, as Tifa again proved herself too strong. Nonetheless, Luigi performed much better than in 2005, leading for the first hour and never letting the FF7 brawler get an advantage of over 905. Category:Contest Histories